


Not So Scary

by VeraBAdler



Series: October 2019 challenges [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 07:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: Cas invites out Dean for a date, and there is a miscommunication.Prompt 1: LegendPrompt 2: "A Very Victorian Hallow's Eve"





	Not So Scary

"Okay, so, wait a minute, _where_ are you going tonight?" His kid brother's brow was furrowed in confusion, and Dean sighed, impatient to be out the door.

"I already told you, Sammy. Cas invited me to some haunted house-type deal," he said with a shrug.

"A haunted house? Really? That doesn't sound like Cas's kind of thing. Like, at all."

"Whatever. Guess he's just gotten swept up in the spirit of the season." Dean wiggled his eyebrows. "Heh. Get it? _Spirit_?"

The younger boy rolled his eyes, hard. "Hilarious," he deadpanned.

"Yeah, that's right, little bro. I am hilarious. And I am a _legend_ at Halloween haunted houses. Cas will see what a goddamn badass I am at this thing tonight and he is gonna be _totally_ impressed. He'll be all scared and shaking, and I'll be his big strong protector. Maybe some dude with a chainsaw and a hockey mask'll come at us in the dark and Cas'll jump right into my arms. I'll walk him home with my arm all tight around him to keep him safe from the creepy noises in the night. He'll be so grateful and smitten, maybe I'll even get a goodnight kiss... Mmm." He licked his lips, immersed in the fantasy. "After tonight, Sammy, I bet we'll be going steady."

“Dream on, jerk. Cas has better taste than that.”

“If I get a taste of him tonight, bitch, I'll let you know.”

~~~~~

“So, did you enjoy the evening?” Cas asked as Dean walked him home that night.

“Yeah, Cas, I did. It wasn't anything like what I was expecting, but I had a really great time.” They were taking their time to get where they were going, ambling along the path that looped around the park. The weather was still mild for October. The moon was full, the night was soft, and Cas's hand was big and warm in his.

“Why? What were you expecting?” Cas asked, his head tilting to the side in that adorable way that always made Dean's stomach swoop.

“I dunno, jump scares? Blood? Snakes an' skeletons an' monsters an' stuff?”

“You expected all that at 'A Very Victorian Hallow's Eve'?” Cas cocked an eyebrow at him skeptically, quirking his fingers into air quotes.

Dean rubbed his neck, embarrassed to reply. “Yeah, I... I didn't completely register that part when you invited me to go with you. I was so pumped you were asking me out, I didn't pay much attention to the details.”

Cas nudged their shoulders together and grinned. “Well, I'm flattered you find me so distracting. And I'm glad you said yes. I was surprised you did, actually. I wasn't sure you'd be interested. Tell the truth, you weren't _too_ bored?”

“Nah, man, it was fun. That big old house was cool, and I liked all the fancy costumes the people were wearing.”

“And you liked the scones,” Cas reminded him with smirk.

“Yeah, okay, I _really_ liked the scones.” Dean laughed. Their shoulders bumped again, and he decided to take a chance. He steered them to a nearby bench and tugged Cas to sit next to him. Then he dropped Cas's hand and wrapped an arm around his back instead, drawing Cas up close against his side.

Cas laid his head on Dean's shoulder for moment, then he turned his face up towards the moon. Dean watched him in profile, and felt his heart squeeze at how handsome he was.

“What about you?” Dean asked. “Did you have a good time?”

“Yes, I did. I learned a lot, and the scones _were_ very tasty.” 

“What was your favorite part? The tarot reading? The ghost story?”

Cas smiled at him, and his eyes sparkled. “This,” he murmured. “This is my favorite part.”

Dean licked his lips. “Me too, Cas.”

There in the moonlight, Dean got his kiss. And by the end of the night, they were going steady.

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable link for this fic on tumblr is [here](https://blessyourhondahurley.tumblr.com/post/188375760716/october-15-not-so-scary).


End file.
